


way up here the view is gold

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove





	way up here the view is gold

cotton candy cloud memories

dutch braids and glitter nailpolish

pomegranate soda laced secrets

late nights covered with buttercream

golden evening light

dancing on my own

sweater sleeves 

the pure unbridled joy from watching my favorite comfort shows

overflowing like a soda fountain

i will become everything i wished i could be.


End file.
